


So Here it is, Merry Christmas

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: It's Christmas, and there's fluff!





	So Here it is, Merry Christmas

Dean was pottering around the flat, their flat. He had made lasagne and garlic bread and while it was cooking he had cleaned and vacuumed, the place looked as good and homey as a tiny apartment could. Dean wondered where he could buy some throw pillows; they would really bring it all together, especially now Dean had thrown a crocheted blanket he’d found over the couch.

There was a ruckus outside the followed by an ‘oof’ and some interesting language, his boyfriend was home. Dean rushed to the door and there he was in all his red-faced, sweaty glory.

“Cas, you’re home,” Dean said and then saw the reason for all the commotion. A Christmas tree, a very large Christmas tree, “you do realize the apartment is on the tiny side of small don’t you?” Dean asked as he reached out to grab the other end of the tree.

“But it’s Christmas Dean, our first,” Cas said as they struggled to get the tree upright, it barely fit, the top caressed the ceiling forlornly.

“No room for an angel on the top of that.” Dean mused. 

“I may have miscalculated,” Cas said sadly.

“We can still make it a beautiful tree.” Dean deliberated as he stepped around the monstrosity practically filling the flat, he wasn’t sure they would still be able to roll out the sofa bed with that in the corner. “Cas how the heck did you manage to get that home by yourself?”

“The man said if I took it off his hands he would deliver so I only had to maneuver it up the stairs.”

Dean inspected the tree, it was an odd shape, full and bushy on one side, sparse and slightly deformed on the other. Dean felt an emotion swell from deep inside, he couldn’t name it and although it wasn’t unpleasant he could feel tears well up in his eyes.

“Cas, it’s the most beautiful tree I have ever seen.”

xxx

Christmas day arrived at a gallop; both Dean and Cas had been working flat out in the week running up to the big day so come Christmas Eve they had been too tired to go out. Snuggled up on the couch with a glass of port each, because Cas said it was a Christmassy drink, they had watched Elf then fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

“Mmmph,” Dean mutters coherently as he opens his eyes to wintery sunshine. He feels fluttering in his stomach, it’s Christmas and he knows he’s not a child but he can’t help it, every year is the same, the excitement for giving and receiving gifts, of family time and love.

Cas is like a space heater at his back, Dean figures they’ll save a fortune on heating bills, the man is always hot, a smile crawls onto Dean’s face, his boyfriend certainly is hot. Cas’ hand tightens at Dean’s waist and he feels a warm wet kiss on his neck.

“Morning,” Cas grunts, his voice is wrecked; he certainly isn’t a morning person. 

“Happy Christmas, Cas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Cas says and twists Dean’s neck into an awkward position so he can plant a proper kiss on Dean’s lips. All the strain of the uncomfortable position disintegrates as Cas’ warm lips meet his, Dean can even forgive him his morning breath, as underlying the mustiness of the night is the sweetness that is all Cas.

“Mmm, Christmas”, Cas says as he breaks the kiss, “You know what that means?”

Dean shakes his head and turns over.

“Cat Christmas sweaters!” Cas says triumphantly and Dean just shakes his head and says.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend and his Christmas priorities.”

Cas smiles wide and toothy. “I have other priorities too Dean,” His voice drops, deep, rumbly and so sexy, Dean can feel it vibrate all the way down to his dick.

Dean reaches over and kisses Cas again. This was going to be the Best Christmas Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The final day of 30day OTP Challenge-destiel
> 
> I'm sure these boys will turn up again sometime.
> 
> Thanks for coming on this journey with me, after horrendous block I'm back, baby.
> 
> Thanks as well for any comments/kudos, it's so nice that someone reads this, honestly, I love you all.
> 
> Title from Merry Christmas Everyone by Slade


End file.
